Gundam SEED: Twist of Fate
by NEBSparky86
Summary: AU Flay returns from the Mendel Colony and finds out that she has just handed over something dangerous. Will Flay decide to save the PLANTs or let be destroyed? Why does Yzak keep feeling like something is missing in his life?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mobile suit Gundam SEED. Sunrise owns it; I'm just borrowing the characters and elements.

I hope guys enjoy this alternate version of the final episodes of Gundam SEED. I think a lot of you guys will probably launch a lot of flames at me. For the record, I **HATE** the Atlantic Federation, so please no flames on me.

Gundam SEED: Twist of Fate

Prologue: Beginning of the End

[Flay's POV]

"Archangel help, please Archangel!" I cried as I tried to figure out how to pilot the escape pod and get to the Archangel. "Please, ARCHANGEL!" I raised my voice loud enough for the fighting to stop as everyone paused to find where my voice came from.

[3rd person POV]

"What's going on? Who's that?" asked the leader of Blue Cosmos, Murata Azrael as he was confused by what just transpired.

"It's coming from ZAFT escape pod," answered the communications officer as they continued to here Flay Alster's voice, "We're picking up an international distress signal."

"Calamity, Ensign Sabnak, retrieve that pod," Lieutenant Commander Natarile Badgeral ordered Orga Sabnak.

"What?" Orga asked in disbelief that he would have to break off a wonderful fight he was having.

"Are you sure, we have no way of knowing that this a trap," observed Azrael.

"Yes, but she," began Natarile until she was cut off by Flay.

"I... I have something with me," interrupted Flay, "a key. The key that's supposed to end this war. So help me, please help me!"

Yzak Joule couldn't believe that his commanding officer was putting Flay in danger, in fact he was disgusted by Le Creuset's method of returning the girl back to the Earth Forces. He had no idea that Le Creuset was using Flay as the catalyst to ZAFT's destruction and would remain that way for a while.

Azrael then smirked as he was now curious about what Flay was talking about, this... key that was supposed to end the war.

"I wonder what she's talking about," Azrael said aloud enough for Natarile to hear him, "this key."

"So now, you really don't think it's a trap anymore?" Natarile asked Azrael sarcastically.

"Well doesn't it make you curious?" Azrael asked Natarile. "It's a strange comment to make. The words she used were 'the key that's supposed to end this war.'"

Natarile shot Azrael a nasty glare that would've killed him in a split second as she took it that Azrael had no regard for Flay's life but wanted this key.

'I just hope it's not something that'll give the Earth Forces the ability to use nukes once again,' thought Natarile. 'I've got a bad feeling that Flay might carrying something that the Archangel should take and keep out of the hands of the Earth Forces. I may not like Coordinators, but nuking them isn't humane at all.'

"Ensign Sabnak, hurry," Natarile urged the pilot of the Calamity.

Orga gritted his teeth as he broke off the fight and dashed off to retrieve the pod with the Freedom right behind him also going to retrieve the pod as Kira Yamato, the Freedom's pilot, recognized Flay's voice rushed towards the pod hot on the Calamity's tail. The Justice followed right behind trying to get the Freedom to fall back. Unfortunately, the Calamity's companions followed as well in order capture both the Justice and Freedom.

"**Time's up!**" exclaimed the pilot of the Raider, Clotho Buer as he was ready to pounce on the already vulnerable Freedom.

"**You bastard!**" added the pilot of the Forbidden, Shani Andras as he fire at the Freedom, damaging its head.

Clotho then fired off the Raider's mace knocking the Freedom's head clean off and preparing to capture it. Kira had been trying to talk to Flay but failed. Flay was certainly shocked and surprised to hear Kira's voice, let alone finally learning that he was still alive. Natarile was certainly surprised to hear Kira's voice as well.

"That voice, Kira Yamato, he's still alive," Natarile said aloud for Azrael to hear.

"Eh?" asked Azrael in confusion.

Within fifteen minutes, Flay was on board the Dominion and the Archangel had withdrawn from the area along with the Eternal and Kusinagi. She was led by an Earth Alliance officer to the bridge where Murata Azrael was waiting for her. Once the elevator opened, the Alliance officer allowed Flay to proceed to the bridge.

"Ah, so you're the girl," Azrael said as he floated towards Flay who was startled by Azrael approaching her. "Do you **actually** have it?" Flay silently handed over the disk to Azrael.

"Well it looks like you were telling the truth," observed Azrael as he looked at Flay. "Who gave it to you?"

"C-Commander Le Creuset," Flay answered Azrael nervously. "He wears a mask."

Azrael brushed past Flay without saying a word stuffing the disk in his left jacket pocket. Natarile was able to calm Flay down after she had cried in front of the bridge crew after being caught up in a terrifying situation that could've killed her. Natarile provided Flay with a white Earth Forces uniform so she could change out of the green ZAFT uniform she was wearing when she got back with the Earth Forces once again.

In Azrael's private quarters he looked over the information from the disk Flay gave him. What he saw on the disk made give off a maniacal laugh.

"Perfect!" exclaimed Azrael as he figured that he was given the key to wiping out all of the Coordinators and the Natural traitors and whores who sided with them. Flay however was going past Azrael's quarters when she heard Azrael giving off an evil laugh as she had a chill run down her spine and had a bad feeling that she just done something wrong.

Two days after the battle at L4, the Dominion returned to the lunar base at the Ptolemaius Crater on the moon and the crew was given plenty of time off for a successful job at L4 despite not acquiring the Freedom and the Justice. Many of the crew members were grateful for the time off as they went and enjoyed themselves doing their usual routines. Flay on the other stayed on the Dominion as she couldn't sleep after she handed the disk to Azrael.

Flay's POV

Earth Alliance lunar base, Ptolemaius Crater

'Why can't I sleep?' I wondered as I tried to go to sleep. 'I usually can sleep good, but I can't seem to shake this feeling that I did something something horrendous when I gave that Azrael guy that disk.'

Then I got up, put on my uniform and then sat on my bed as I struggled to decide on what to do. My struggle was on wither or not to risk my life and save the PLANTs or allow them to be destroyed. For some strange reason I saw two people that looked exactly like me. One had an Earth Forces uniform, had jet black hair and a ghost white face; the other one had a ZAFT green uniform and looked exactly like me.

'_Come on Miss Alster_, _you should be proud that you are helping destroy the Coordinators after what they did_,' my darkside said to me with an evil grin. '_They took your father from you and that liar didn_'_t even make an effort to protect your father when he said he was going to protect him from those monsters_. _He_'_s no different then any of the other Coordinators that deserve to be killed_.'

'What have the Coordinators done to deserve death?' the part of me wearing the ZAFT uniform asked me. 'Even though Kira wasn't able to protect your father, he still fought to protect you and those around him. Even though you tried to get him to sleep with you just to comfort yourself.'

I lowered my head in shame as girl in the ZAFT uniform mentioned that. She was right, I had tried to get Kira to sleep with me and go a little further than just sharing the same bed just to feel safe. Captain Ramius had found out about what I tried to do and separated us because it wasn't proper military procedure. At the time I was angry that Captain Ramius had taken away the only means for me to keep Kira under my control. Only when Kira broke up with me did I start to understand what I was doing to Kira was wrong. I even tried to stop my continued use of Kira before I thought Kira got killed.

'_That stupid Coordinator should_'_ve stayed dead and never come back_,' my darkside said with venom in her voice. '_We were better off when you thought he was dead_.'

'At least Kira came back and tried to protect you,' the ZAFT girl said to me with a small smile. I gave the ZAFT girl a weak smile back as I remembered hearing Kira call out to me trying to rescue me from the Calamity and its pilot, but had fall back because he couldn't fight anymore.

After an hour of both sides of my personality going back and forth, I made my decision and decided that I would help Yzak and save the PLANTs from being wiped out, even if it meant that I would be killed by Blue Cosmos for betraying the Naturals but I have to do this quietly and rely on my strengths.

Two days later

[Yzak Joule POV]

Martius One

I just can't stop thinking about that red head that was sent back to the Earth Forces. Part of me thinks that she should've stayed with us instead going back with the Naturals. I know it would've gone against what Mother and Chairman Zala are trying to do but former Chairman Clyne's attempts to make peace with the Naturals are starting to make sense. I'm starting to have doubts about ZAFT and the cause that we're fighting for. Man, I hope she's okay and hasn't been killed. [Shaking head violently] I can't be thinking about her right now, she's with the enemy again. I know I brought her home with a couple times whenever I had time off; Mother wasn't exactly thrilled about me bringing her home with me. ...I don't think it was much the fact that I was bringing a girl home, it was the fact that I brought a Natural home and someone who I thought was a prisoner. Mother was not at all pleased that I brought a Natural home with me and asked me why I didn't bring Shiho home with me instead. This had lead to an argument between Mother and I.

_Flashback_

June 29th, C.E. 71

Martius One

Joule Residence

"You shouldn't have brought that little Natural witch with you," Ezalia Joule, Yzak's mother said to her son. "Why didn't you bring that other girl; what's her name? Shiho Hahnenfuss, was it? It would've been better than this little whore."

"Don't talk about her like that!" Yzak snarled at his mother. "Besides there are Naturals living in the PLANTs. So why is the girl I brought home any different than any other Natural girl living here in the PLANTs?" Ezalia glared at her son before looking to Flay who had a worried look as she saw Yzak and his mother arguing.

"I-I'm sorry for causing any trouble," Flay stammered to Yzak and Ezalia as she slightly bowed and started to leave the Joule residence. "I'll just go back to the Vesalius until we have to depart for the next assignment."

Yzak looked at Flay as she slowly turned to walk out and head back to the Vesalius.

"Hey wait a minute," Yzak said to Flay softly. "Commander Le Creuset wanted me to get you off the Vesalius and that's what I'm gonna do."

"But me being here is only causing trouble for you and your mother," Flay said to Yzak as she looked at him and his mother who still glared at her.

Yzak just gave a smirk and said, "Don't worry about my mother. She gets like that when and if I ever bring a girl home. Trust me, the last time I brought a girl home my mother yelled at me for a month and drove the poor girl away because she wasn't the appropriate type of girl for me to date."

"I won't be any problem?" Flay asked Yzak in surprise.

"Nah," Yzak answered with confidence. "You're just gonna have to stay out of her way."

_End Flashback_

Damn, that girl was really cute and I probably could've convinced her to stay and not go back to the Earth Forces. I even had one of the Naturals' mobile suits repaired and a little modification done to it. I just hope she survives when the fighting stops.

Four days later

Flay's POV

Earth Alliance Lunar Headquarters

Ptolemaius Crater

The lunar base was certainly buzzing with activity as more shuttles were arriving with more mobile suits and troops as they were preparing for something big. I had no idea what was going on so I decided to find out myself. From the amount of mobile suits and troops arriving at the lunar base, I thought they might be preparing for an attack on the PLANTs and if that was the case then I would take action.

"The Sixth and Seventh Fleets will break orbit and make a direct assault on the defense satellite Boaz and PLANT homeland," a fleet admiral announced to his subordinates as I had evasedropped on the admiral.

'They're going to attack the PLANT homeland?' I wondered as I smiled at the Earth Forces' foolishness. 'That's really stupid. They're going to get wiped out by the Boaz Defense Forces. Although it's not much I should probably write it down and get any bits of info I can so I can warn Yzak.'

"I don't get why were attacking Boaz when we're going to get crushed," a mobile suit pilot my age said as I floated past him and his older counterpart.

"Shh, if any of the Blue Cosmos agents heard you say that," began the older mobile suit pilot, "they'd kill you on suspicion of being a traitor to the human race. Besides don't forget that we have those secret weapons to put an end to those space monsters."

"Oh yeah thanks to that one girl the Dominion picked up, that captive," the younger pilot to his older mentor.

The mentor gave a slight nod and then left the room they had snuck into with what I had apparently delivered to the leader of Blue Cosmos. The mobile suit pilot was still in the room and it looked like the appropriate place to use the same tactics I used to seduce Kira into doing anything I wanted him to do; it was isolated and I knew that I could take advantage of him. I entered the room as if I was lost and confused when the pilot spotted me.

"Hey there hot stuff, you know you're not supposed to be in here," the pilot said to me.

"But I need help," I told the pilot sweetly as I began to use my natural charms and poison on him, "and you're the only one who help me." In my mind I gritted my teeth and thought to myself, 'I'm gonna regret doing this.'

"How can I help you?" the pilot asked me.

The game began right then and there as I started to undo my shirt and started to show some features that made the pilot begin to blush.

"I need a strong man like you to escort me to my ship," I said seductively to the pilot as I continued to degrade myself a little further. "But you know life is short and you never what'll happen the next day." Before I could take my seduction to the next level, the pilot apparently fainted from being dumbstruck. Once he was out like a light I put my uniform back to the way it was before I almost gave a complete stranger my body willingly just to learn what I gave the leader of Blue Cosmos. I seemed to have some good luck as I found the information I gave the leader of Blue Cosmos. What I saw horrified me; I unknowingly just opened Pandora's Box and gave the Earth Forces the key for them to regain the ability to use nuclear weapons again like they did on Junius Seven. My heart pounded as it went up to my chest and I could feel it too as I struggled to figure out how warn the PLANTs of an impending nuclear attack on them until I remembered getting Yzak's e-mail address and began to type a message to him. This would be the beginning of the end for the Earth Forces and their attempt to wipe out the Coordinators.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, its characters or story elements. I'm just borrowing them for this story. Sunrise owns Mobile Suit Gundam, not me.

Flay's POV

On board Earth Alliance mobile assault ship Dominion

Four days before Operation Elvis starts

'Yzak, I'm coming to you with a matter of life and death for you and the PLANTs. The Earth Forces are coming with a full-scale nuclear attack. If you must know how I know this, I found out that the key I carried contained blueprints for the two mobile suits that are in possession of the Archangel and her allies. The key I carried also had plans for something called Neutron Jammer Canceler. I fear that Commander Le Creuset was using me to be the catalyst to ZAFT's destruction. My reason for warning you is personal to my heart... but if you must know when your superior officers ask why I'm helping you, tell them I don't want innocent people to die because of what I unknowingly gave the leader of Blue Cosmos. My second reason is because I want to return and join ZAFT to break the cycle of hatred. Please make sure this message gets to your leaders and I'll help you in any way I can to help you avoid a nuclear war.

With all my love, Flay Allster'

I sent the message to Yzak's personal e-mail address and hoped that he would get it in time before the Sixth and Seventh Fleets left the Ptolemaius Crater. It was important for that message to get to him in time and warn his superior officers. I don't know why I ended that note with 'With all my love' but I know that my heart certainly was with him when I left the _Vesalius_. I just hope he gets it in time.

Yzak's POV

Aprilius One

ZAFT Military Headquarters

I ran through the halls of headquarters to reach Chairman Zala to give him this important information. Normally I would've trashed any e-mails from Naturals, but Flay was really special not to mention brave to be risking her life to give me this warning and telling me that she would help save the PLANTs from annihilation.

"I'm sorry but Chairman Zala is busy right now," a secretary told me as I ran past her. I came to a stop and ran back towards her.

"This is a matter of survival of the PLANTs," I told the secretary, "I have to speak with Chairman Zala and make it quick. Tell him that Commander Yzak Joule wishes to speak with him"

3rd Person POV

"Yes, what is it?" Patrick Zala, the PLANT Supreme Chairman asked as he answered the intercom.

"Sir, Commander Yzak Joule wishes to speak with you, sir," answered his secretary. "He says that it's a matter of life and death for the PLANTs."

Patrick Zala widened his eyes for a split second and then softened them.

"Bring him in," ordered Patrick.

Yzak Joule entered Patrick Zala's office.

"Commander Joule," Patrick said as the young ZAFT Red pilot entered his office and saluted him.

"Chairman Zala," replied Yzak as he saluted Patrick.

"You said you have urgent matter that's a matter of life or death PLANTs," began Patrick, "is that true?"

"Yes sir," answered Yzak as he gave a slight nod. "I got a message from a reliable source within the Earth Forces that they've regained their nuclear capabilities and that they're coming with full nuclear assault in a few days."

"A source inside the Earth Forces?" asked Patrick as he was amazed that someone had a source inside. "Who is your source?"

"Can I trust that you won't reveal my source to anyone, not even Commander Le Creuset?" Yzak asked Patrick cautiously.

"Why are you asking me that?" Patrick asked Yzak as he glared at the young ZAFT Red.

"Because I want to protect her from being ratted to the Earth Forces," began Yzak, "and I think that Commander Le Creuset might be trying to sell us out to the Earth Forces instead Lacus and her father."

"Let me guess, she's really beautiful?" asked Patrick.

"She's really damn hot," Yzak answered with a grin on his face.

"Petite?" asked Patrick as he was trying to figure out who Yzak's source was.

"With all due respect sir, if you want to know who she is," began Yzak with a small chuckle, "her name is Flay Allster; yes she's a Natural; no, she's not with Blue Cosmos and she told me that she wants to return to the PLANTs and join ZAFT to atone for her mistakes that she'd rather not mention."

"Do you believe her?" Patrick asked Yzak cautiously.

"Yes, I believe her," Yzak answered gently.

Patrick smiled at the unexpected opportunity given to him. He hadn't expected that a Natural would betray her own kind just to escape from the Earth Forces and willingly ask to join ZAFT. He knew that he would have to take advantage of the situation and exploit it to the fullest. Patrick sighed and gathered his thoughts, yes, this Flay Allster girl could prove useful to him as to warning his forces about the nukes and where to sniff for them. It would at least be fitting to let her join ZAFT as a reward for being the catalyst in the Earth Forces', well the Atlantic Federation's destruction as he figured that the Atlantic Federation was pulling the strings of this nuclear attack.

"Inform your source that I'll allow her to join ZAFT once she gives us any other information regarding the size of their force and location of their nuclear weapons," Patrick instructed Yzak. "Also if she can get any additional information, that would greatly appreciated."

Yzak's heart soared as he heard Chairman Zala say that he would allow Flay to join ZAFT.

"Sir, yes sir," Yzak said with a big smile on his face.

"Just answer me one last question," requested Patrick Zala.

"Sir?" asked Yzak in surprise.

"Why does this Natural want to join ZAFT and be willing to betray her own kind?" Patrick asked Yzak.

Yzak pondered that and answered, "I would probably guess that she doesn't want to see any innocent people die because of the Atlantic Federation's actions."

"I see," said Patrick Zala. "Well, you have my word that I won't reveal your source to the others in my council."

"Thank you sir," Yzak said as he saluted Patrick Zala. "Guess I better get that modified mobile suit I had put away; I'm sure she'll want to pilot it."

Yzak left the government building with a confident smile on his face as he hoped that Flay would still want to join ZAFT.

"Flay,

I spoke to Chairman Zala about your warning and he requires more information on the enemy's strength, where the nukes are going to be located and any new weapons that the Earth Forces might have. He heard that the Earth Forces have new model mobile suits, if you can get us info on those mobile suits and how to defeat them, that would greatly appreciated. Also, Chairman Zala is willing to allow you to join ZAFT for helping us defeat the Earth Forces. I plan to get you out of where you're located. Tell me where you are and I'll get you out of there once Boaz has either fallen or if the Earth Alliance fleet has been driven off. I have a mobile suit waiting for you once I can extract you. Until then stay safe and out of harm's way.

Commander Yzak Joule, ZAFT Joule Team."

I sent the message to her and hoped she got it before the Earth Forces launched from their lunar base.

Flay's POV

I received Yzak's message and sent back any information I could on the Raider, Calamity and Forbidden along with the start time of attack. I had to tell him that I would have inform Boaz of the location of the nukes right as they launched as to make sure and not draw any suspicion. Once we left the Ptolemaius Crater, it was all up to me to warn Boaz once we got closer. So the fate of the PLANTs is in my hands... I don't know if I can handle the pressure.

3rd person POV

Start date of Operation Elvis

The Earth Forces came with full-scale attack with mobile suits and mobile armors. ZAFT launched its ships and mobile suits to counter this large threat. Everyone in ZAFT knew that the fight had shifted back up into space and would hopefully be decided there as well. The ZAFT forces were putting up a fierce fight against the Earth Forces as their standard issue mobile suits were holding their own against ZAFT's GINNs, CGUEs and even the GuAIZ models. Things were looking good for ZAFT until the Dominion showed up.

Flay's POV

Earth Alliance Mobile Assault Ship Dominion

We had just arrived to see that ZAFT was grinding the fleet to standstill. I went to work and sent a message to Boaz warning them about the three mobile suits that the Dominion used when the battle was going bad for them. I gave them specs and a way to defeat them or at least drive them back. I hope they got it in time.

3rd person POV

ZAFT Defense Station Boaz

"Sir, we just got a message from a traitor in the Earth Forces fleet," a CIC operator said to the base commander.

"An Earth Alliance Traitor?" asked the base commander in confusion.

"Yes sir, its Commander Joule's source who warned him about the Naturals coming with nukes," answered the CIC operator. " Apparently they're sending specs on the three mobile suits the Le Creuset team reported earlier and how to defeat them."

"Sir unknown machines at Indigo 13 Mark 66 Bravo," the radar operator reported to the commander.

"Mobile suits sir, three of them," confirmed the CIC operator. "Their thermal patterns match the data provided by Commander Joule's leak inside the Earth Forces."

"Instruct our forces to engage them with caution and only attack them in groups," the base commander instructed the CIC operator.

"Yes sir," said the CIC operator as he sent the message to the ZAFT forces.

Earth Alliance Mobile Assault Ship Dominion

"Sir, Forbidden is returning and it's come in with some damage," the CIC operator reported to the Blue Cosmos leader on the bridge acting as an observer on the Dominion.

"Eh, it's what?" asked Azrael in shock as Natarile and Flay widened their eyes as well.

Flay was only doing it to make sure no one could tell that she was a traitor. Azrael gritted his teeth as he thought, 'How is that possible? It's almost as if they know how to beat him.'

"The Raider and the Calamity are returning as well," the CIC operator added. "They've taken quite a beating sir."

"Message from _Washington_ ma'am," Flay said to Natarile as Admiral Sutherland's face appeared on screen.

'That's my cue,' thought Flay as she guessed that Admiral Sutherland was sending out the nukes. She began typing the message to Boaz warning them that the Peacemaker Force was coming with nukes equipped with N-Jammer Cancelers.

"I think we've cleared enough of a path," Admiral Sutherland said to Azrael, "we're sending in the Peacemaker Force."

"Roger that," acknowledged Azrael as Admiral Sutherland noticed Flay typing something up and sending it somewhere.

ZAFT Defense Station Boaz

"Sir, Commander Joule's leak just sent us a message," the ZAFT CIC operator said. "They're saying that the Earth Forces are deploying their Peacemaker Force carrying nukes equipped with N-Jammer Cancelers. Their suggesting that we evacuate Boaz, head back to the PLANTs and raise the alarm."

The base commander sighed and gathered his thoughts as he made the decision he hoped that he wouldn't have to make.

"All forces are to abandon Boaz," the base commander announced on the COM. "I will stay behind and take responsibility for the loss of Boaz. If Commander Joule's leak is trying to save lives and help us defeat the Naturals, then fall back to the PLANTs and raise the alarm."

Almost all of the ZAFT forces retreated from Boaz except for a Laurasia-class vessel that approached the Earth Forces fleet, but kept it's distance as Moebius mobile armors approached Boaz while the ZAFT forces were retreating to the PLANTs. Moebius mobile armors swarmed the nearly abandoned fortress as they fired their nuclear missiles at Boaz.

Serpent Tail Laurasia-class vessel

Once Boaz had fallen, the Laurasia-class continued to move towards the Dominion.

"Okay, so who are we extracting from the Dominion?" asked Elijah Kiel, captain of the Laurasia-class vessel.

"Her name is Flay Allster," answered Gai Murakumo, the leader of Serpent Tail. "Apparently, she's our client's leak inside the Earth Forces and they want us to extract her before they find out she was the leak."

'_Attention Laurasia-class vessel_,' an Earth Alliance CIC operator, '_state your business or you will fired upon_.'

"We are with Serpent Tail and are here to transport a person on board the Dominion back to Earth as per orders from the President of the Atlantic Federation," Gai stated to the CIC operator. "This is Gai Murakumo of Serpent Tail."

'_Wait one while I transfer you to the Dominion_,' said the CIC operator as he transferred Gai to the Dominion.

'_This is Director Murata Azrael, you said that we have a person you to escort to Washington_?' asked Director Murata Azrael as his face came on the screen.

"Yes sir," answered Gai. "We were asked to escort a one Flay Allster for the Atlantic Federation president's new promotional campaign sir. That's all we were told."

'_Huh, that's the first I_'_ve heard of this promotional campaign_,' said Azrael as he rested his chin on his right hand. '_Alright_, _I_'_ll have Crewman Allster transfer to your ship right away_;_ she'll be piloting a Strike Dagger to your ship_.'

"Thank you Director Azrael," said Gai as Azrael's face snapped off the visual COM.

Earth Alliance Mobile Assault ship Dominion

"What I'm being transferred?" Flay asked Azrael in surprise.

"Yes, apparently the President of the Atlantic Federation wants you to help him with a promotional campaign," explained Azrael. "Serpent Tail is going to escort you to Washington themselves. So make us proud in helping our president."

"I won't let you down," Flay said before looking away.

'_Hold on a second Mr_, _Azrael_, _ I have a question for Crewman Allster_,' said Admiral Sutherland as he eyed Flay.

"A question?" asked Azrael in confusion.

'_I noticed Crewman Allster was typing up something on the bridge_,' began Admiral Sutherland. '_You weren_'_t by any chance warning our enemies_, _were you_?'

"What, god no," Flay answered defensively, "I got a message from one of my friends from Heliopolis, I just typed up my reply and transferred it to my personal computer to send later."

'_I see_,' said Admiral Sutherland as he sighed. '_Well_, _once you get back from Washington I_'_ll have you serve some time in detention_.'

"Yes sir," relented Flay as she drooped her shoulders.

In ten minutes Flay found a pink pilot suit in the locker room, put it on and went to the Strike Dagger she was told to take and launched to the Laurasia-class. Flay was a bit nervous about piloting a mobile suit but got used to it since she learned how to pilot a mobile suit from Yzak at first and then from a couple mobile suit pilots she seduced before they got killed at Boaz. Once Flay arrived on the Laurasia-class, Gai met with Flay in the pilot's lounge.

"So I guess I'm going to Washington, huh?" Flay asked Gai.

"Nope, you're going to the PLANTs," answered Gai much to Flay's surprise. "Our client wanted us to extract you from the Dominion and take you to the PLANTs where our client is waiting for you."

"Client?" Flay asked Gai asked confusion before wondering in her head, 'Is he talking about Yzak? It must be Yzak; there's no one else in the PLANTs who would be concerned about me and Le Creuset was just using me to destroy ZAFT.'

Flay's POV

Aprilius One

I never thought I'd be back in the PLANTs after being returned to the Earth Forces. But what surprised me was that it wasn't Yzak who had me extracted, but his mother Mrs. Joule. I was very shocked to learn that she got me out. Once Serpent Tail left, I stood in front of Yzak's mother Ezalia Joule who was glaring at me like I did something wrong.

"Look Natural," Ezalia began sternly, "I don't care that you warned my son or that wanted to redeem yourself for past troubles you've caused. I want to know how you got the information to warn my son about the Naturals' plans for a nuclear assault on the PLANTs."

"I carried blueprints of the Freedom and Justice on a disc that Commander Le Creuset," I explained to Ezalia Joule, "on that disc there were blueprints and calculations to make N-Jammer Cancelers."

"You gave them the everything to build the N-Jammer Cancelers?" roared Ms. Joule as she widened her eyes.

I closed my eyes with tear running down my cheeks as I explained, " I didn't know what I carried until I heard two mobile suit pilots talking about I had given to the Blue Cosmos leader. I was going to get in the room until I saw only one them leave and a younger pilot my age was still there."

"So how did you get information and plans from this pilot?" Ezalia asked me.

I gave her an evil smirk as I answered, "Oh... I used my refined and perfected ability of seduction. I was thankful that the pilot fainted when I seduced him. I got the information that I gave the Blue Cosmos leader and battle plans for Operation Elvis." Ezalia then gave a soft smile as she turned her back and then turned back to face me.

"I guess I can see that you would be a good fit for my son," Ezalia said to me with a small smile on her face. "Don't make me regret helping you escape from the Earth Forces."

"Thank you, Mrs. Joule," I said Mrs, Joule as I slightly bowed in appreciation. "You won't regret it; you have my word."

Yzak entered the room and saw as if he hadn't seen me in years. As much as I wanted to make it seem that way, I squelched the thought and just hugged him as I walked up to him.

"Hey, come on we gotta join up with the rest of the Joule Team," Yzak suggested to me before noticing that my Earth Alliance uniform didn't have the patches of the Earth Alliance.

"You keeping that uniform?" Yzak asked me as he saw the EA uniform I still wore.

"Yeah, I'd like to keep it and at least put on ZAFT patches instead," I answered Yzak with a small smile on my face.

Yzak sighed and said, "Alright, we'll get ZAFT patches on that uniform after we drive the EA from the PLANTs."

"The Blue Cosmos leader won't stop attacking until all of Coordinators and Natural traitors are wiped out," I said as my softened and I had a worried look on my face. "I wonder if they found out that I really betrayed them."

"They probably did," answered Yzak. "But let me take you to your machine."

"M-My machine?" I asked Yzak surprise.

Yzak gave a smirk as he took me the hand and took to the base where my machine was located at. I just hope Lt. Badgeral doesn't get in trouble even after I told her that I betrayed the Earth Forces.

**ZGMF -01A1 Green Dagger**

**Unit Type:** Customized Mass Production Mobile Suit

**Model Number:** ZGMF -01A1

**Codename:** Green Dagger

**Manufacturer:** Earth Alliance

**Operator:** ZAFT

**First Deployment:** September 26th C.E. 71

**Accommodation:** Pilot only in standard cockpit

**Powerplant:** ultracompact energy battery, power output rating, unknown

**Armor materials:** Laminated armor

**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown, EMP (electromagnetic pulse) shielding

**Fixed Armaments:** 'Igelstellung' 75mm multi-barreled CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head; ES01 beam saber, stored on right shoulder, hand-carried in use, 2x EEQ7R extensional arrestor mounted on back, can be fired out on a line, MA-MV03 composite shield, features dual beam claw on tip, mounted on left arm

**Optional armaments:** M703 57mm beam rifle, power-rating, unknown, mounts grenade launcher

**Historical/Technical Notes:** With the success of the GAT X-105 Strike, the Earth Forces begin manufacturing a mass production variation, the GAT-01 Strike Dagger and deploy them at Panama, Orb and Victoria. Despite the success of the Strike Dagger, it had some flaws that made it unreliable. The first flaw was that it lacked hard points for mounting Striker Packs on it and make more versatile on the battlefield. The second flaw proved to be a fatal flaw and one which ZAFT capitalized on, which was the lack of EMP shielding. Though the flaw would be corrected by the later GAT-01A1 Dagger, the flaws were not corrected in time before the Earth Alliance's invasion of Orb.

The Duel's pilot Yzak Joule was able to save two Strike Daggers from being completely destroyed and had them secretly shipped to the PLANTS for study and for remodeling. The end result was the ZGMF -01A1 Green Dagger. This remodeled Strike Dagger combines technology from both ZAFT and the Earth Alliance. Not much is made in the way modifications to the body, but it is given new weapons and armor. The Green Dagger is given laminated armor to withstand beam attacks, a composite shield with beam claws like the GuAIZ mobile suit as well as extensional arrestors from the GuAIZ.

The Green Dagger was originally supposed to be given to CGUE Deep Arms pilot Shiho Hahnenfuss, but Shiho declined the opportunity to pilot and would've put in storage until an opportunity presented itself when Earth Alliance defector Flay Allster joins ZAFT. Yzak Joule then gives Flay the Green Dagger to use against her former military and even against Rau Le Creuset at Jachin Due when he goes AWOL. The Green Dagger sustains heavy damage but remains Flay's personal mobile suit in both wars.

**Notable Pilot:** Flay Allster


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam; Sunrise owns the characters, storylines and elements.

3rd Person POV

Earth Alliance mobile assault ship Dominion

"Excuse me Mr. Azrael, but there's a Lieutenant Morgan Chevalier here to see you," a soldier said to the young director of the Blue Cosmos terrorist organization.

"Oh really?" asked Murata Azrael as he was drying his hair with towel and wrapped in a bath robe. "Send him in."

"Yes sir," acknowledged the soldier as the veteran Eurasian soldier entered Azrael's private quarters.

Lieutenant Chevalier entered the room with a grim and stern look on his face. He was upset about what happened at Boaz.

"Ah, Lieutenant Chevalier, welcome," began Azrael as he was about ready to extend his hand in congratulations. "I must congratulate you for the success of the..." Azrael was then struck with a hard left hook to his jaw.

"What the hell is your problem?" snarled Azrael as he rubbed his jaw. "I was congratulating you for a job well done and you're punching me for it?"

"I wanna know why the hell you set me and my team up," demanded Morgan Chevalier.

"Huh, set you up?" Azrael asked Morgan dumbfounded. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me," Morgan answered sternly, "my team and I were set up as we were clearing a path for the Peacemaker Force and ZAFT mobile suits were lying in wait for us. Good pilots were killed in that ambush."

"And you think I set you up to get ambushed," summarized Azrael.

"Yes, that's right," said Morgan. "It's almost as if someone told them we were coming and with the nukes." Morgan then left Azrael's room with Azrael thinking who might've warned ZAFT about the incoming attack on Boaz.

3rd person POV

ZAFT Defense Station Jachin Due

Every ZAFT soldier was busier than a hive of bees now that Boaz had fallen to the Earth Forces with nuclear weapons being used on them. The victory the Earth Forces had achieved was hallow as a majority of ZAFT defenders had withdrawn from Boaz and raised the alarm back in the PLANTS. Chairman Patrick Zala had arrived two and a half hours after Boaz fell to the Earth Forces. Patrick Zala was furious that the Earth Forces had regained their nuclear capabilities once again.

'We cannot let Junius Seven happen again to the PLANTS,' thought Patrick Zala as he walked through the halls to find and meet with the Earth Alliance traitor who sold out her people. 'Though I find it odd that a Natural, let alone the daughter of an Atlantic Federation vice foreign minister, would betray the Earth Forces or admit that she wanted to atone for the hatred she bore against us Coordinators.'

Flay's POV

ZAFT Defense Station, Jachin Due

I was really nervous about being around so many Coordinators. I get stares from other ZAFT pilots and I hear them whisper things about me.

"Hey, check it out, it's that Natural traitor," one ZAFT pilot whispered to his buddy. "I wonder who she's gonna betray next?"

"Hey isn't that the slut who betrayed the Earth Forces?" a CGUE pilot asked his friend who was piloting one of the new GuAIZ model mobile suits. "Why did the Chairman allow her to join ZAFT? He should've just taken the info from her and kill her. No sense in letting any Naturals joining ZAFT."

I became discouraged until Shiho showed up and got after them.

"Hey why don't guys be a little grateful to her?" snapped Shiho. "After all, she risked her life to give Chairman Zala and the rest of us a warning that the Naturals... I mean the Earth Forces were gonna use nukes against us. Geez, what the hell is wrong with you ungrateful bastards?"

"What did you just say to me?" demanded the CGUE pilot. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"The name's Shiho Hahnenfuss of the Joule Team," Shiho said in a stern and controlled voice. "The so-called 'slut's' name is Flay Alster and she's part of the Joule Team as well; so check your pie holes and shut the hell up."

I watched as the ZAFT pilots gritted their teeth and turned their backs to us. Shiho motioned for me to keep following her.

"You know, if you weren't wearing that Earth Forces uniform those guys wouldn't have called you a 'Natural slut,'" Shiho said to me not even taking a glance to me. "Why not wear a ZAFT uniform. Sure they might've whispered something about you, but they'd at least know that you're part of ZAFT."

I thought about Shiho's comment and remembered that I had the ZAFT uniform that Le Creuset had provided me.

"Well... I do have a ZAFT uniform," I said to Shiho nervously.

Shiho then turned to me as I told her that I still had my ZAFT uniform.

"If you still have your ZAFT uniform, why didn't you just change into it?" Shiho asked me with a hint of curiosity

"The thought never crossed my mind and I wanted to keep this Earth Alliance uniform and take the patches off of it and replace them with ZAFT patches instead," I explained to Shiho.

"I guess that makes sense," said Shiho as she shrugged her shoulders. "If that's the case then let's hurry and get those Earth Alliance patches off before we rejoin Commander Joule."

"Good idea," I said as I was eager to get the Earth Alliance patches off my uniform as soon as possible before meeting Chairman Patrick Zala.

Yzak Joule's POV

ZAFT Defense Station Jachin Due

Things were certainly looking grim for us. Our forces lost Boaz when the Earth Forces regained their nuclear capabilities. That left a lot of us down, but our moral didn't go down completely thanks to Flay's warning and most of the surviving defenders retreating back to the PLANTS and raising the alarm. I was waiting for Flay to come this empty hangar so I could give her a new machine to pilot. Flay finally came with Shiho as I was tapping my foot in annoyance; I was not happy that I had to wait for an hour.

"What kept you two?" I growled at Flay and Shiho.

"We were removing the Earth Alliance patches on Flay's old Earth Alliance uniform," answered Shiho. "We also got her ZAFT uniform out from the things she could carry with her."

I noticed that she was still wearing the Earth Alliance uniform, but patches were all taken off just like Shiho had said.

"Well, that's good to know," I began as I stopped tapping my foot impatiently, "but could've waited until after I showed Flay her machine."

"M-my machine?" Flay asked in confusion.

I did not answer Flay, but instead pressed a button opening the container revealing Flay's mobile suit. Even Shiho was stunned to see what the mobile suit looked like.

"B-b-but that's one of the Naturals' machines," stammered Shiho. "You were asking me to pilot one of the Naturals' machines?"

"I thought it was worth a shot to see if you wanted a new machine," I answered Shiho calmly. "But since you declined the chance to pilot this machine, it goes to Flay Alster."

I noticed that Flay was interested in the machine as I continued, "This is ZGMF-01A1 Green Dagger. It's a modified version of the Naturals' GAT-01 Strike Dagger. Thanks to MMI, they were able to correct one of the flaws that our forces capitalized on at Panama and that was the lack of EMP shielding. It still has most of the original equipment, beam rifle, beam saber and CIWS in the head of the mobile suit."

"What changes did you make to the suit?" Shiho asked me in interest.

"It was given a composite shield with a beam claw and extensional arrestors that the GuAIZ uses, laminated armor much like the Archangel," I answered Shiho. "It also has EMP shielding to prevent another Panama incident."

"It seems that MMI did a great job in modifying the Naturals' machine," said a familiar voice as he entered the hangar with my mother.

"Ch-Chairman Zala, sir!" I exclaimed in surprise. Shiho and Flay turned to see Chairman Zala and saluted too. Shiho gave the ZAFGT salute but it seems that Flay didn't know how we saluted in ZAFT. Shiho just tapped on Flay's shoulder and jerked her left thumb towards her as to show Flay how to salute in ZAFT. Flay then saluted Chairman Zala, the best she could and the Chairman returned the salute before turning to Flay.

"So you're Flay Alster then," Chairman Zala said to Flay as he looked at her. "I am Patrick Zala, PLANTS Supreme Chairman. On behalf of the people of the PLANTS and the ZAFT military, I would personally like to thank you for giving us that valuable warning. No doubt you saved many lives when put your own life in danger to save others."

Chairman Patrick Zala held out his hand to Flay which she shook gladly. Chairman Zala's meeting with Flay went a lot better than I thought it would go. Although he probably seemed friendly for public appearances; but who am I to ridicule the PLANTS Supreme Chairman.

3rd Person POV

Three Ships Alliance Flagship Eternal

"Lacus," Kira Yamato, the Freedom's pilot, said as he and his friend Athrun Zala entered the bridge.

"Has Lunar Fleet begun its assault on Boaz?" Athrun asked Lacus, the leader of the Three Ships Alliance.

"No," answered Lacus with a worried tone, "things have taken a turn for the worse and much quicker than we expected."

"Eh?" asked both Kira and Athrun in confusion.

"According to information from our sources, Boaz has already fallen," explained Andrew Waltfeld, captain of the Eternal. "They used nuclear weapons, but there was an unusual twist."

"What do you mean 'an unusual twist'?" Kira asked Andrew Waltfeld.

"Someone inside the Earth Forces leaked the battle plan, start date and even warned ZAFT that the Earth Forces regained their capabilities to use nuclear weapons once again.," answered Lacus this time. "I think it was someone named Flay Alster." Kira's eyes widened in shock at hearing Flay's name.

"I'm glad to hear that there are people in the Earth Forces who aren't completely heartless," finished Lacus with a gentle smile.

Earth Alliance Mobile Assault ship Dominion

Things were being thrown all over Azrael's room as he was pissed to hear the latest news.

"Crap!" snarled Azrael. "That little bitch! She double crossed us and sold us out to ZAFT."

Natarile rolled her eyes when Azrael wasn't looking; to her Azrael was acting like a spoiled little child who didn't get his way.

"We did manage to destroy Boaz, Mr. Azrael," said Admiral Sutherland trying to get the young leader of Blues Cosmos to calm down.

"Unfortunately sir, Crewman Alster seemed to have warned to have warned the defenders," said Natarile. "Besides as soon as the Peacemaker Force went in, most of the remaining defenders left Boaz and went to the PLANTS. Most likely they were raising an alarm."

Azrael glared at Natarile with daggers in his eyes. To Azrael, Natarile was beginning to shoe the signs of betrayal and he would deal with Natarile once she completed her task. Once her task was, Natarile would become expendable and then things would go back to the way they were.

"Commander Badgeiruel, you're out of line," Admiral Sutherland said to Natarile.

"With all due respect sir," began Natarile, "I was just stating facts, sir."

Within three hours, supplies from the lunar base from the Ptolemaius Crater arrived. Everyone was busy helping supplying ships, reloading weapons for the mobile armors and mobile suits as well as doing maintenance on them. But even though the fleet was a hive of activity, there was also whispers going around that an soldier on board the Dominion leaked the plans of Operation Elvis to the ZAFT forces. As of then, most of the Earth Forces fleet would have their eye on the Dominion to ensure that that there weren't anymore traitors on board and Admiral Sutherland had ordered it with Azrael's approval.

"Let the fall of those damn Space Monsters and traitors to the human race fall," Azrael said in a maniacal voice.

Author's Note: I am very sorry for taking too long to update this fic. For now I am putting Twist of Fate on hold for the rest of the summer. Expect an update mid-September to early October; you have my word.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam SEED; Sunrise owns the characters, storylines and elements.

A Brief Reprieve Before the Nuclear Storm

3rd Person POV

Earth Alliance mobile assault ship Dominion

"Excuse me Mr. Azrael, but there's a Lieutenant Morgan Chevalier here to see you," a soldier said to the young director of the Blue Cosmos terrorist organization.

"Oh really?" asked Murata Azrael as he was drying his hair with towel and wrapped in a bath robe. "Send him in."

"Yes sir," acknowledged the soldier as the veteran Eurasian soldier entered Azrael's private quarters.

Lieutenant Chevalier entered the room with a grim and stern look on his face. He was upset about what happened at Boaz.

"Ah, Lieutenant Chevalier, welcome," began Azrael as he was about ready to extend his hand in congratulations. "I must congratulate you for the success of the..." Azrael was then struck with a hard left hook to his jaw.

"What the hell is your problem?" snarled Azrael as he rubbed his jaw. "I was congratulating you for a job well done and you're punching me for it?!"

"I wanna know why the hell you set me and my team up," demanded Morgan Chevalier.

"Huh, set you up?" Azrael asked Morgan dumbfounded. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me," Morgan answered sternly, "my team and I were set up as we were clearing a path for the Peacemaker Force and ZAFT mobile suits were lying in wait for us. Good pilots were killed in that ambush."

"And you think I set you up to get ambushed," summarized Azrael.

"Yes, that's right," said Morgan. "It's almost as if someone told them we were coming and with the nukes." Morgan then left Azrael's room with Azrael thinking who might've warned ZAFT about the incoming attack on Boaz.

3rd person POV

ZAFT Defense Station Jachin Due

Every ZAFT soldier was busier than a hive of bees now that Boaz had fallen to the Earth Forces with nuclear weapons being used on them. The victory the Earth Forces had achieved was hallow as a majority of ZAFT defenders had withdrawn from Boaz and raised the alarm back in the PLANTS. Chairman Patrick Zala had arrived two and a half hours after Boaz fell to the Earth Forces. Patrick Zala was furious that the Earth Forces had regained their nuclear capabilities once again.

'We cannot let Junius Seven happen again to the PLANTS,' thought Patrick Zala as he walked through the halls to find and meet with the Earth Alliance traitor who sold out her people. 'Though I find it odd that a Natural, let alone the daughter of an Atlantic Federation vice foreign minister, would betray the Earth Forces or admit that she wanted to atone for the hatred she bore against us Coordinators.'

Flay's POV

ZAFT Defense Station, Jachin Due

I was really nervous about being around so many Coordinators. I get stares from other ZAFT pilots and I hear them whisper things about me.

"Hey, check it out, it's that Natural traitor," one ZAFT pilot whispered to his buddy. "I wonder who she's gonna betray next?"

"Hey isn't that the slut who betrayed the Earth Forces?" a CGUE pilot asked his friend who was piloting one of the new GuAIZ model mobile suits. "Why did the Chairman allow her to join ZAFT? He should've just taken the info from her and kill her. No sense in letting any Naturals joining ZAFT."

I became discouraged until Shiho showed up and got after them.

"Hey why don't guys be a little grateful to her?" snapped Shiho. "After all, she risked her life to give Chairman Zala and the rest of us a warning that the Naturals... I mean the Earth Forces were gonna use nukes against us. Geez, what the hell is wrong with you ungrateful bastards?"

"What did you just say to me?!" demanded the CGUE pilot. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"The name's Shiho Hahnenfuss of the Joule Team," Shiho said in a stern and controlled voice. "The so-called 'slut's' name is Flay Alster and she's part of the Joule Team as well; so check your pie holes and shut the hell up."

I watched as the ZAFT pilots gritted their teeth and turned their backs to us. Shiho motioned for me to keep following her.

"You know, if you weren't wearing that Earth Forces uniform those guys wouldn't have called you a 'Natural slut,'" Shiho said to me not even taking a glance to me. "Why not wear a ZAFT uniform. Sure they might've whispered something about you, but they'd at least know that you're part of ZAFT."

I thought about Shiho's comment and remembered that I had the ZAFT uniform that Le Creuset had provided me.

"Well... I do have a ZAFT uniform," I said to Shiho nervously.

Shiho then turned to me as I told her that I still had my ZAFT uniform.

"If you still have your ZAFT uniform, why didn't you just change into it?" Shiho asked me with a hint of curiosity

"The thought never crossed my mind and I wanted to keep this Earth Alliance uniform and take the patches off of it and replace them with ZAFT patches instead," I explained to Shiho.

"I guess that makes sense," said Shiho as she shrugged her shoulders. "If that's the case then let's hurry and get those Earth Alliance patches off before we rejoin Commander Joule."

"Good idea," I said as I was eager to get the Earth Alliance patches off my uniform as soon as possible before meeting Chairman Patrick Zala.

Yzak Joule's POV

ZAFT Defense Station Jachin Due

Things were certainly looking grim for us. Our forces lost Boaz when the Earth Forces regained their nuclear capabilities. That left a lot of us down, but our moral didn't go down completely thanks to Flay's warning and most of the surviving defenders retreating back to the PLANTS and raising the alarm. I was waiting for Flay to come this empty hangar so I could give her a new machine to pilot. Flay finally came with Shiho as I was tapping my foot in annoyance; I was not happy that I had to wait for an hour.

"What kept you two?" I growled at Flay and Shiho.

"We were removing the Earth Alliance patches on Flay's old Earth Alliance uniform," answered Shiho. "We also got her ZAFT uniform out from the things she could carry with her."

I noticed that she was still wearing the Earth Alliance uniform, but patches were all taken off just like Shiho had said.

"Well, that's good to know," I began as I stopped tapping my foot impatiently, "but could've waited until after I showed Flay her machine."

"M-my machine?" Flay asked in confusion.

I did not answer Flay, but instead pressed a button opening the container revealing Flay's mobile suit. Even Shiho was stunned to see what the mobile suit looked like.

"B-b-but that's one of the Naturals' machines," stammered Shiho. "You were asking me to pilot one of the Naturals' machines?"

"I thought it was worth a shot to see if you wanted a new machine," I answered Shiho calmly. "But since you declined the chance to pilot this machine, it goes to Flay Alster."

I noticed that Flay was interested in the machine as I continued, "This is ZGMF-01A1 Green Dagger. It's a modified version of the Naturals' GAT-01 Strike Dagger. Thanks to MMI, they were able to correct one of the flaws that our forces capitalized on at Panama and that was the lack of EMP shielding. It still has most of the original equipment, beam rifle, beam saber and CIWS in the head of the mobile suit."

"What changes did you make to the suit?" Shiho asked me in interest.

"It was given a composite shield with a beam claw and extensional arrestors that the GuAIZ uses, laminated armor much like the Archangel," I answered Shiho. "It also has EMP shielding to prevent another Panama incident."

"It seems that MMI did a great job in modifying the Naturals' machine," said a familiar voice as he entered the hangar with my mother.

"Ch-Chairman Zala, sir!" I exclaimed in surprise. Shiho and Flay turned to see Chairman Zala and saluted too. Shiho gave the ZAFT salute but it seems that Flay didn't know how we saluted in ZAFT. Shiho just tapped on Flay's shoulder and jerked her left thumb towards her as to show Flay how to salute in ZAFT. Flay then saluted Chairman Zala, the best she could and the Chairman returned the salute before turning to Flay.

"So you're Flay Alster then," Chairman Zala said to Flay as he looked at her. "I am Patrick Zala, PLANTS Supreme Chairman. On behalf of the people of the PLANTS and the ZAFT military, I would personally like to thank you for giving us that valuable warning. No doubt you saved many lives when put your own life in danger to save others."

Chairman Patrick Zala held out his hand to Flay which she shook gladly. Chairman Zala's meeting with Flay went a lot better than I thought it would go. Although he probably seemed friendly for public appearances; but who am I to ridicule the PLANTS Supreme Chairman.

3rd Person POV

Three Ships Alliance Flagship Eternal

"Lacus," Kira Yamato, the Freedom's pilot, said as he and his friend Athrun Zala entered the bridge.

"Has Lunar Fleet begun its assault on Boaz?" Athrun asked Lacus, the leader of the Three Ships Alliance.

"No," answered Lacus with a worried tone, "things have taken a turn for the worse and much quicker than we expected."

"Eh?" asked both Kira and Athrun in confusion.

"According to information from our sources, Boaz has already fallen," explained Andrew Waltfeld, captain of the Eternal. "They used nuclear weapons, but there was an unusual twist."

"What do you mean 'an unusual twist'?" Kira asked Andrew Waltfeld.

"Someone inside the Earth Forces leaked the battle plan, start date and even warned ZAFT that the Earth Forces regained their capabilities to use nuclear weapons once again.," answered Lacus this time. "I think it was someone named Flay Alster." Kira's eyes widened in shock at hearing Flay's name.

"I'm glad to hear that there are people in the Earth Forces who aren't completely heartless," finished Lacus with a gentle smile.

Earth Alliance Mobile Assault ship Dominion

Things were being thrown all over Azrael's room as he was pissed to hear the latest news.

"Crap!" snarled Azrael. "That little bitch! She double crossed us and sold us out to ZAFT."

Natarile rolled her eyes when Azrael wasn't looking; to her Azrael was acting like a spoiled little child who didn't get his way.

"We did manage to destroy Boaz, Mr. Azrael," said Admiral Sutherland trying to get the young leader of Blues Cosmos to calm down.

"Unfortunately sir, Crewman Alster seemed to have warned to have warned the defenders," said Natarile. "Besides as soon as the Peacemaker Force went in, most of the remaining defenders left Boaz and went to the PLANTS. Most likely they were raising an alarm."

Azrael glared at Natarile with daggers in his eyes. To Azrael, Natarile was beginning to show the signs of betrayal and he would deal with Natarile once she completed her task. Once her task was complete, Natarile would become expendable and then things would go back to the way they were.

"Commander Badgeiruel, you're out of line," Admiral Sutherland said to Natarile.

"With all due respect sir," began Natarile, "I was just stating facts, sir."

Within three hours, supplies from the lunar base from the Ptolemaius Crater arrived. Everyone was busy helping supplying ships, reloading weapons for the mobile armors and mobile suits as well as doing maintenance on them. But even though the fleet was a hive of activity, there was also whispers going around that an soldier on board the Dominion leaked the plans of Operation Elvis to the ZAFT forces. As of then, most of the Earth Forces fleet would have their eye on the Dominion to ensure that that there weren't anymore traitors on board and Admiral Sutherland had ordered it with Azrael's approval.

"Let the fall of those damn Space Monsters and traitors to the human race fall," Azrael said in a maniacal voice.

Flay's POV

Jachin Due

A lot of us were nervous as we knew the Earth Forces were coming and that they had nuclear weapons at their disposal. The only thing I could do was pray to whatever deity would listen and hope that intervention would come in some shape or form to save the PLANTS from a massacre.

"Attention all ZAFT pilots, attention to all ZAFT pilots," went the intercom. "The Earth Forces are approaching Jachin Due in a large force. Distance 6500 and closing in from Orange 13 mark 15 through 74 Bravo. All pilots suit up and man your machines."

"Alright Joule Team, you heard'em," barked Yzak, "get to your machines and be ready for launch. Pilot Alster, the Green Dagger is your machine to pilot."

"M-Me? Piloting the Green Dagger?" I asked Yzak in surprise.

"With all do respect Commander Joule," began Shiho as she stepped forward, "Pilot Alster should start out piloting a GINN first."

"I'm giving Pilot Alster the Green Dagger and that's final Pilot Hahnenfuss," snapped Yzak. "Or do you wanna pilot the Green Dagger yourself?"

"No," answered Shiho. "I'll stick to my CGUE DEEP Arms, sir."

Yzak gave a slight nod to Shiho as Shiho gave a sigh of defeat before turning her back to me and Yzak.

"I just wanna know one thing Commander Joule," Shiho requested Yzak as she still had her back turned to us and was looking at the modified Strike Dagger. "Why are you giving Pilot Alster this mobile suit? I mean there aren't other ZAFT pilots piloting mobile suits like this one made for Naturals."

"Flay is a Natural," answered Yzak. "I guess I felt that maybe Flay would be more comfortable piloting the modified mobile suit made for Naturals rather than a GINN or any other ZAFT made mobile suits."

Shiho seemed satisfied with Yzak's explanation and went to her mobile suit to be ready to launch. I was heading to my mobile suit when Yzak stopped me.

"Is something wrong Yzak... I mean Commander Joule?" I asked Yzak as I corrected myself in front of the other pilots.

"I'm taking a big risk in trusting the Green Dagger to you," began Yzak. "Hell, I'm putting my career as a soldier at risk to trust you. Don't let my trust in you be wasted. Otherwise I have to shoot you down myself."

My eyes softened as I made a bold move and gave Yzak a peck kiss on his cheek before I said, "Your trust and career are in good hands. I won't betray ZAFT like I did the Earth Forces. My strength goes with you as I'm trusting you with my life."

Yzak's eyes widened as I gave him the peck kiss on his cheek and was certainly surprised at the bold move I made. Some of mechanics snickered at Yzak as he didn't know how to react after I gave him a peck kiss on his left cheek. As I boarded my machine, I took one last look at Yzak and gave him a cute flirty wink which him blush even more. I did feel sorry for Yzak as some the mechanics went from snickering to outright laughing at him. Yzak regained his composure and controlled himself as he cleared and yelled at the mechanic s who were laughing at him to 'get their asses ready at their stations and be ready for when we came back for recharge and refit.' [sigh] Yzak is a bit of a hot head, but I love that about him.

3rd Person POV

Three Ships Alliance mobile assault ship Archangel

Things on the Archangel were tense as the mechanics were hard at work repairing and recharging the Strike and the Buster and getting them ready for combat for they would have to intervene and stop the Earth Forces and ZAFT from trying slaughter each other. For strange reason, five ships of the Atlantic Federation's Revil Faction joined up with the Three Ships Alliance. Things seemed to be getting better as four ships from ZAFT's Moderate Faction also joined up as well increasing the group to at least a small fleet with fire power and mobile suits to put up a decent fight for a while. But the Three Ships Alliance would try to end the battle without the need for extermination.

"I can't believe that General Revil is supporting us and not to mention that we're also getting aid from ZAFT as well," Murrue said to Kisaka and Andrew and Lacus.

"_These are actually friends and moderates in the military as well as volunteers from the PLANTS who are also Moderates as well,_" explained Lacus.

"_It's still nice to see that we can unite together to fight oppression and discrimination_," said Cagalli.

Lacus gave a slight of agreement.

"Well now our work is cut out for us," Mu said to Murrue and everyone else on the screens. "We gotta stop the Earth Alliance from wiping out the PLANTS, keep ZAFT from using whatever secret weapon they might have and stop that bastard Rau Le Creuset from wiping out ALL of humanity."

"_It's hard to believe Le Creuset really wants to wipe out humanity just because he believes that he's some sort of god to judge humanity,_" said Andrew.

"_I taught cloning was illegal_," said Cagalli.

"_It is illegal Lady Cagalli,_" said Ericka Simmons as she joined in the conversation. "_But it seems that Al De Flaga thought he was above the law and had a clone made anyway._"

"_But if someone in Blue Cosmos finds out then they'll just add cloning as a charge against ZAFT as another excuse to wipe out the Coordinators,_" added General Revil. "_Those damn bastards are looking for any excuse to wipe out those who don't go along with their line of thinking._"

Everyone gave a slight nod of agreement to the last statement given by General Revil. But everything then went back to preparing for the next engagement as the allied force waited for the Earth Forces to begin there assault on the PLANT homeland. Lives would be at stake and fate of the Earthsphere would rest in their hands and those who desired peace without the necessity of slaughter.

Author's Note: I am very sorry for taking too long to update this fic. I'm taking a break from Twist of Fate to work on my Pokemon fics. I'll get to work on the next chapter in a few months. Until then, enjoy and I apologize for the long wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and story elements of the Mobile Suit Gundam franchise. Sunrise owns them all and I'm just borrowing them for this alternate universe fic.

5: The Nuclear Storm Descends on the Earthsphere. The Birth of Thousand Eyes

3rd Person POV

Earth Alliance fleet

En Route to the PLANTS Homeland,

Green 14 mark 12 through 94 Gamma

Distance: 40,000 and closing

'Damn her, damn her, DAMN HER!' the frustrated leader of Blue Cosmos screamed in his mind as the Dominion and the rest of the Earth Alliance approaching what they believed to be helpless PLANTS.

"_Are you sure that we shouldn't wait for reinforcements Mr. Azrael?_" Admiral Sutherland asked the frustrated Blue Cosmos leader.

"Our enemies are the Coordinators and we have them on the ropes," snarled Azrael. "The only thing we'll need reinforcements for is to carry out the death sentence on any surviving Coordinators and those who are guilty for betraying the human race."

"_Yes Mr. Azrael_," agreed Admiral Sutherland after giving a sigh before his image snapped off the screen.

Natarle closed her eyes and sighed at the young Blue Cosmos leader. To her, Murata Azrael was getting out of control after learning that Flay Alster had betrayed the Earth Forces. Even more so, Natarle had to live with the fact that Flay had told her that she was returning back to ZAFT and had planned on selling out the Earth Forces when Operation Elvis was going to start.

Flashback

_Ptolemaeus Crater, Earth Alliance Lunar Base_

"_What? Are you out of your mind?" asked Natarle as she looked at Flay Alster in surprise._

"_No I'm completely in my mind," answered Flay. "After being in the PLANTS and in ZAFT... I feel that I have a better understanding of Coordinators. I certainly have some regrets that I wish I could take back."_

_Natarle sighed as she figured that Flay wasn't going to change her mind._

"_Promise me you won't tell that heartless fuck, Azrael," Flay said to Natarle with pleading eyes._

_Natarle sighed as she guessed, "You met some guy in the PLANTS, didn't you?"_

_Flay gave a smirk and a slight nod as she answered Natarle, "Oh yeah. The pilot of the Duel and he's a real cutie too despite his hot temper."_

_Natarle just sighed and shook her head as she had a slight smile and agreed to keep it a secret so long as Azrael and Admiral Sutherland didn't ask her if she knew about her betrayal._

End Flashback

3rd Person POV

ZAFT side

ZAFT Defense Station, Jachin Due

Lagrange Point 5 Colony region

"_We shall never let the barbaric Naturals use nuclear weapons again,_" Ezalia Joule began with her fleet wide speech. "_After Bloody Valentine, we refrained from striking back at the Naturals with nuclear weapons ourselves. But they once again betrayed our peaceful ideals. We cannot forgive them once again. My courageous soldiers of ZAFT, now is the time to show them your strength. Show them that we are not to be trifled with. Show them who the new inheritors of this world are."_

Yzak was deep in thought as he listened to his mother's speech. For Flay, she was heart broken to hear the woman who got her away from the Earth Forces to refer to all Naturals as barbaric. Flay was a Natural and no longer thought of Coordinators as monsters or out to kill her. She also knew that the crew of the Archangel never once hated Coordinators. In fact Kira was a Coordinator and yet Captain Ramius and Commander La Flaga didn't care about that at all. Shiho was divided on what to think about the speech Yzak's mother gave. On one side it was disappointing to hear her say that all Naturals were evil, considering that Flay risked her life to get ZAFT the warning about the Earth Alliance regaining their nuclear capabilities. On the other side, the Earth Alliance didn't seem to hesitate to reach for their nuclear weapons once they got the schematics for the N Jammer Canceler and use them on Boaz. Shiho felt sorry for Flay since it seemed that Ezalia had labeled her as a barbaric Natural.

Three Ships Alliance

En Route to Jachin Due

"_Everyone please,_" began Lacus as the Archangel, Kusinagi, Eternal and the combined fleet entered the L5 colony region to join the battle and stop it, "_we cannot let even one nuclear missile hit the PLANTS. If the blade of light comes down on those who are innocent, it will never ending tears and hatred._"

All of the pilots were tense and eager to join the fighting to end the pointless battle and need to slaughter each other.

"Man, for someone known as the Pink Princess, she makes a great motivational speech," commented Edward Harrelson as he sat in the cockpit of his Raider Full Spec.

"I hope we can make it in time like Miss Lacus hopes we can," added Jane Houston as she sat in the her Forbidden Blue.

"I could care less for the PLANTS," commented Rena as she was ready for battle in her Buster Dagger. "But the use of nuclear weapons is and should be considered barbaric."

On board the Archangel Mu was sitting in the cockpit of the Strike as he listened to the pilots that spoke.

"How did General Revil get three of the Earth Alliance's best pilots to join up with his forces?" Mu asked himself aloud unaware that everyone could hear him.

"_That's easy Hawk of Endymion,_" began Edward, "_General Revil promised us positions within the new faction that he and Miss Clyne have been talking about forming._"

"_They wanted to establish a peacekeeping force to prevent another war like this from happening again,_" added Rena. "_I'm all for a peacekeeping force to put out the flames of war._"

"Ah Instructor Rena as a peacekeeper," Mu said with a grin. "Now that'll be something to see."

"_On the contrary, I never thought that the infamous Hawk of Endymion would become a mobile suit pilot,_" countered Rena. "_At least a Coordinator is no longer piloting the Strike anymore._"

"Yeah, but the new Striker pack Morgenroete built using my old Mobeius Zero isn't a bad move," Mu said to Rena.

"_Well, I can't wait to see how well you operate that new Striker pack_," Edward said with a grin. "_I bet you give the enemy some hell._"

"_Too bad that General Revil couldn't get the Moonlight Mad Dog Morgan Chevalier,_" added Murrue. "_We sure could use his help too._"

"Ah come on Murrue," replied Mu, "Those kids on the Kusinagi are doing well. With Instructor Rena's teaching, they'll develop into fine mobile suit pilots."

"_You're right about that La Flaga,_" said Rena. "_Although I wish we had a little more time so I could give them more proper training in zero-gee combat._"

"_Well Lieutenant Imelia, you've done everything you could and at that's all we can ask for,_" Cagalli said from the cockpit of the recently built Strike Rouge equipped with the recently developed IWSP Striker pack.

ZAFT Defense Station, Jachin Due

Rau Le Creuset smirked as he was watching the ZAFT fleet approach the opposing Earth Forces fleet. For now it seemed that his plan was running smoothly except for the little hiccup that occurred when most of the defenders from Boaz returned to the PLANTS and warned that Earth Alliance had nukes equipped with N Jammer Cancelers. Despite the hiccup, Patrick Zala was still going to unleash GENESIS against the Earth Forces and then hopefully the Earth to wipe out humanity as planned. Azrael had to use all of his nuclear missiles on the PLANTS like he was planning. Once humanity on Earth had been wiped out, then he would eliminate anyone who had survived. Natural, Coordinator, it didn't make any difference to him. Humanity had to pay and he would ensure that it paid with their lives. Once Patrick Zala appeared, Rau then returned to a relaxed stance as the PLANTS Supreme Chairman returned to his chair and then combat operators began issuing orders to move out and engage the enemy.

Flay's POV

In battle with Earth Forces 17th Advance Fleet

Jachin Due

I know that I've seen battle before, but not like this. It's certainly a terrifying experience. It's especially hard to take another life, but both sides seemed determined to take each others lives. Yzak had the team split up into groups of two or three especially if we had to face Raider, Calamity or the Forbidden. I was paired with Shiho in her CGUE DEEP Arms and we were charged with guarding a special ops team as they moved towards the left flank of the advancing Earth Forces' fleet. The mission seemed to be going well as we stopped one of the smaller advance fleets sent in to create a breach in ZAFT's defense. The special ops team then returned to their mechanics as Shiho and I were examining the wrecked remains of the advance fleet we destroyed. As we searched the remains, I had a heck of a time not hurling in the cockpit of my mobile suit.

"Man, the special ops team totally went to town on the Earth Forces here," Shiho said to me over visual COM.

I couldn't reply to Shiho as I was trying so hard not to hurl. This got Shiho to notice and she looked concerned a bit.

"Hey, you okay in there?" Shiho asked me as her CGUE set it's left hand on my Green Dagger's right shoulder.

"I... I'm fine," I lied to Shiho hoping she'd be satisfied.

But Shiho wasn't fooled and said, "Look, first kills aren't easy to deal with. Trust me, I know."

"How... how do you deal with this feeling that you wanna hurl after taking someone else's life?" I asked before Shiho's CGUE was hit by something we thought might be debris. Both of us noticed that it was an abandoned mobile suit. It had the appearance of a Dagger mobile suit and seemed to have what looked like the Duel's Assault Shroud armor.

"It looks like another one of the Earth Forces' mobile suits," I observed to Shiho. "It looks like it might resemble Yzak... I mean Commander Joule's Duel with it's additional armor."

"You're right," agreed Shiho. "Let's get it back to our hangar before... What the hell?! An ambush!"

Both Shiho and I had break apart and fight off the team of Strike Daggers and protect our prize from the Earth Forces. My Green Dagger took a few hits but nothing too serious as I was very lucky that my Green Dagger had laminated armor and could take hits from mobile suits with beam weapons. Unfortunately for Shiho, her CGUE had both beam cannons shot off and it's right arm had been cleaved off as she tried to avoid getting skewered by an overzealous Strike Dagger pilot that spewed Blue Cosmos rhetoric out of his mouth. It was bad enough that I couldn't stomach taking another person's life, but I had had enough of hearing Blue Cosmos' motto and fired my arrestors at the overzealous BC pilot. Both arrestors had hit their mark and one had gone through the cockpit of the Strike Dagger. I could hear the pilot of the Strike Dagger screaming in agony as it blew it up. Once the last Strike Dagger had retreated, I went over to Shiho to make sure she was alright.

"Shiho, Shiho are you alright?" I asked my wing-mate.

"Yeah... yeah I'm fine," Shiho answered as she was very upset about the state of her CGUE DEEP Arms. "But my CGUE is totally trashed. Now what'll I pilot?"

"How about that Earth Forces mobile suit that looks like Commander Joule's Duel?" I asked Shiho. "After all, it is your prize that you found."

Shiho looked to me cautiously at first while I had a smile on my face. She then sighed as she said to me, "Alright, I'll take it. Just cover me while I transfer to the Earth Alliance mobile suit."

Shiho exited her mobile suit using a thruster pack and boarded the Dagger mobile suit.

"So what's it called?" I asked Shiho.

"According to the computer here, it's called the Duel Dagger," answered Shiho as she changed the OS to be compatible with a Coordinator. "The only thing it needs is a new paint job. Maybe changed to the same colors as my old CGUE DEEP Arms."

"That's a good idea," I said to Shiho. "Maybe we should take the Duel Dagger and show it to Commander Joule."

"Hang on, adding ZAFT IFF tag so I don't get shot at by fellow ZAFT pilots by mistake," Shiho informed me as she typed with lightning quick speed. "There, it's done. Come on Flay, let's go find Commander Joule."

I gave a slight nod as I followed Shiho in her new mobile suit. Shiho seemed to like the new mobile suit as we rejoined the rest of the team and Yzak.

"Sorry we're late getting back Commander Joule," Shiho said to Yzak as she and I rejoined the group.

Yzak turned and noticed the Duel Dagger instead of Shiho's CGUE DEEP Arms.

"Flay, why is there a Natural with you?" Yzak demanded to me as he seemed to be angry about the Duel Dagger.

"It's okay Yzak," I said to Yzak in calm and soothing voice, "it's Shiho in an Earth Forces' mobile suit we found in the wreckage of an Earth Alliance carrier."

Yzak narrowed his eyes at the Duel Dagger, but noticed that it had a ZAFT IFF code on it. Yzak sighed as he figured out what to do especially with the new mobile suit.

"Flay's right Commander Joule," said Shiho. "We got ambushed by Naturals who were with that overzealous group Blue Cosmos. Luckily Flay took care of a couple of them when I wasn't able to fight back."

"So is it that mobile suit called?" asked Yzak as he was now curious about Shiho's new mobile suit. "It looks a little like my machine and that other machine I fought in Panama piloted by that traitor, Jean Carrey."

"It's called a Duel Dagger," answered Shiho. "It's like your machine Commander Joule."

"I see," replied Yzak as he was satisfied with the explanation. "Alright let's get back to battling with the rest of the ZAFT fleet. They're fighting hard and the Earth Forces have those three machines they used against Orb and the Archangel-class vessel that rebelled against them by fighting them at Orb and the Mendel Colony."

"Wha?" asked Shiho and several others as they were confused. "What do you mean an Archangel-class vessel that rebelled against the Earth Forces, Commander Joule?"

"The legged ship that my former team and I pursued relentlessly survived Alaska and defected to Orb and fought against their former military in defense of Orb," explained Yzak.

"But why would they fight against the Earth Forces?" asked Shiho. "Especially if they're Earth Forces themselves."

"Because some of their crew members are from Orb and I guess they wanted to defend their homeland against the Earth Forces," I answered Shiho. "I was also part of the Archangel's crew. Hardly anyone on the Archangel were members of Blue Cosmos and they were tolerant of Coordinators."

"You seem very confident about the Earth Alliance rebels," commented a GuAIZ pilot.

"I know I'm right about them," I said to the GuAIZ pilot. "Otherwise I wouldn't be speaking up on their behalf."

"Alright, let's focus people," snapped Yzak. "The Archangel will no doubt show up and try to stop us and the Earth Alliance from slaughtering each other along with the Eternal and the remaining forces that escaped from Orb."

3rd person POV

En route to ZAFT Defense Satellite Jachin Due

The Earth Forces fleet made their approach towards Jachin Due and the PLANT homeland hoping to claim victory. Murata Azrael, believed that the Archangel was not going to show up after having to flee from their base at the Mendel Colony. Despite this confidence in the Archangel's possible absence, he was still pissed about Flay Alster's betrayal to ZAFT. He was going to make Flay pay with her life and arrange to have her executed as an example to those Naturals who think about siding with ZAFT.

"Have we been able to spot that little bitch?" demanded Azrael in furious tone.

"Not yet sir," replied the radar officer before glancing to Natarle.

"Then let me know when the little slut shows up," ordered Azrael. "Once she shows up, alert Raider, Calamity and Forbidden to capture her. I want her alive... for execution."

"You really think she's gonna be piloting a mobile suit, sir?" asked Natarle.

"She was able to pilot the Strike Dagger to Serpent Tail's Laurasia-class ship with little instruction needed," lashed back Azrael. "I bet the little bitch is piloting that Strike Dagger that she stole from us."

"Sir, the 17th Advance Fleet has been wiped out," a communications officer reported to Azrael. "A surviving Strike Dagger pilot reported that a ZAFT Special Ops team intercepted them and were led by a CGUE DEEP Arms and a modified Strike Dagger.

"Has the modified Strike Dagger been captured or destroyed?" demanded Azrael.

"No sir," answered the communications officer as he gulped in terror. "It destroyed four Strike Daggers and damaged the surviving Strike Dagger. However, the CGUE DEEP Arms was damaged and most likely trashed beyond repair."

"I don't give a rat's ass about some stupid CGUE DEEP Arms," snarled Azrael. "I want that modified Strike Dagger either captured or destroyed!"

"Uh, sir, one of the Duel Daggers was captured and commandeered by ZAFT," the communications officer replied nervously.

Natarle sighed after hearing the report. Things were only getting worse as Azrael was being fed more bad news as the defending ZAFT forces were grinding the Earth Forces fleet to a standstill. The only reason why the Earth Forces were still in the fight was because they had superior numbers and new machines that were outmaneuvering ZAFT's best mobile suits.

"Commander Badgiruel, we have an incoming fleet of ships approaching Jachin Due," a radar operator reported to Natarle. "Detecting the Archangel, an Orb Izumo-class vessel, an unidentified ZAFT warship, three Agamemnon-class carriers, eleven Drake-Class escort ships, five Nelson-class battleships, five Laurasia-class ships and seven Nazca-class warships."

The bridge personnel widened their eyes at the report of the fleet coming at them. Azrael was certainly surprised to hear the report.

'How the hell did the Archangel get a fleet that big?' wondered Azrael.

Natarle said nothing nor did she flinch when she heard the report. For her, she had to keep her cool and stay level headed. The captain of the Dominion had to stay focused and be ready to make her move as she and most of the crew of the Dominion were preparing to defect from the Earth Forces and follow Flay's example as they hoped that ZAFT would at least some a little bit mercy. They were also hoping that they would be assigned wherever Flay was at. At least that was their hope and prayer for the moment. The only way to show their willingness to turn on the Earth Alliance was to get rid of the prick sitting in on the bridge with them and either confine the three Biological CPUs, or hope that they get killed in battle. The second option was the more hopeful for the trio as they were cruel, mean and were always looking for an excuse to start a fight with any crew member who wasn't loyal to Blue Cosmos.

ZAFT Defense Station Jachin Due

"Your Excellency Chairman Zala, we've got an incoming fleet approaching Jachin Due, sir," a ZAFT operator reported to the PLANTS Supreme Chairman, Patrick Zala.

"Detecting an Archangel-class vessel, an Orb Izumo-class vessel, the Eternal in the lead with three Agamemnon-class carriers, eleven Drake-Class escort ships, five Nelson-class battleships, five Laurasia-class ships and seven Nazca-class warships following right behind them."

"It's not possible," Rau Le Creuset said to himself loud enough for Patrick Zala to hear him. "How did they manage to get a fleet that large?"

"They probably have the moderate factions from both the Earth Alliance and ZAFT with them," Patrick Zala answered before looking to the radar operators. "Have they begun attacking the PLANTS?"

"No sir," answered the same radar operator.

"Chairman Zala, the lead ships are launching mobile suits," reported a second radar operator. "Thermal patterns match the Freedom, Justice, Strike, Buster, possibly a second Strike unit and Orb's mass production mobile suits."

"Keep an eye on them," ordered Patrick Zala. "If they begin to attack the PLANTS, then order our forces to attack them as well."

"Yes sir," acknowledged the second radar operator.

Le Creuset looked to the PLANTS Supreme Chairman with a quizzical look on his face. For masked commander, it was unusual for Patrick Zala not order ZAFT forces to engage the third party. Even he had studied Sun Tzu's The Art of War. It seemed that the PLANTS Supreme Chairman was violating one of the main teachings of the Chinese tactician and that was to eliminate any possible third party. For the moment, until he could find an excuse, he would go along with Patrick Zala's decision, but if the PLANTS Supreme Chairman wasn't going to cave in, he and his followers would be taking matters into their own hands.

Flay's POV

ZAFT Defense Station, Jachin Due

The battle was certainly getting really fierce as the Earth Alliance was throwing everything they had at us ZAFT forces. I was also beginning to run only on fumes despite that my Green Dagger had plenty of power in it and I wouldn't require a recharge for a while. But right then and there, I was thinking about Commander Badgiruel's plan to follow me in defecting to ZAFT. Just as she was shocked when I told her that I was going to sell out that fuck Murata Azrael, I was shocked to hear Commander Badgiruel say that she wanted to follow me to ZAFT. I guess I had a smile on my face as I hoped that Chairman Zala would extend the same courtesy to the Dominion as he did for me. The battle was in a stalemate for us until the Archangel showed up with a fleet of their own. I was surprised to see two Gundams attached to what looked like heavily armed flight units. As the two Gundams approached, Yzak noticed the mobile suits flying by him and noticed that they then fired at the nuclear missiles aimed at the PLANTS. The shots hit true as both Gundams hit their marks and destroyed the salvo that came close to hitting the PLANTS.

"Huh? A-Athrun? But who?" asked a confused Yzak.

"_Soldiers of Earth Forces, please cease your attack,_" Lacus said over an open channel. "_Are truly aware of the consequences of what you are about do?_"

3rd person POV

Earth Alliance Archangel-class warship Dominion

The leader of the terrorist organization was dumbstruck as to who was speaking and trying to get the Earth Alliance from making a big mistake. As the Blue Cosmos leader was trying to figure out who was speaking, Natarle was quick to look to the bridge crew who gave her a quick nod which she quickly returned and then pulled out her pistol and aimed it at Murata himself.

"What do think you're doing?!" demanded the Blue Cosmos leader in shock, wondering why the captain was all of a sudden turning on him just like that especially as to him, this was considered a mutiny against the Earth Alliance. "You really wouldn't dare to pull the trigger would you?"

"Just watch me!" snapped Natarle, pulling the trigger and watching the bullet piercing Azrael's head as the entire crew was shocked as the now lifeless body began floating in zero gravity and she turned to the crew, wanting them to get back into position. "Get this trash out of here at once!" she noted to the body that was floating around.

The crew didn't object and took Azrael's dead body out of the bridge so that it would be properly disposed of and she realized that the battle taking place was still in effect, especially as the nuclear missiles are still being fired at the PLANTS themselves.

Natarle took her seat at the captain's chair and regained her focus as she now had to deal with the remaining nuclear missiles streaking towards the PLANTS.

"Aim Gottfrieds, target those nuclear missiles," Natarle ordered calmly and professionally. "Fire!"

Lances of green high energy beams streaked towards the remaining nuclear missiles. Two of the nukes were struck by the lances of green beams while the Duel, Buster and the Strike, for the first time, weren't shooting at each other and intercepted the nuclear missiles.

ZAFT Defense Station,

Jachin Due

"Lacus Clyne and those others are what?" asked Patrick Zala as he got a quick answer. "How admirable. Never mind, leave them alone. Our preparations are already complete."

Then combat operators made the announcement to all ZAFT forces over an open COM channel to withdraw from the line of fire. Yzak and his team were also given the same order to withdraw as well.

"We're to fall back from the line of fire?" asked Yzak in a puzzled manner. "GENESIS?"

"_Hey Yzak... I-I mean Commander Joule,_" Flay said to the leader of the Joule Team. "_The captain of the Dominion is offering to let the Joule Team use it as it's mothership and assures that the leader of Blue Cosmos is dead and that there absolutely no members of Blue Cosmos on board._"

"_How can you trust the Naturals so easily, Flay?_" asked Shiho as she was suspicious.

"Yes, I'd like to know that too," agreed Yzak.

"_Because I know the captain of the Dominion and I'm willing to put my own career on the line to trust her, like I trust the crew of the Archangel,_" answered Flay. "_You put your career and faith in me when I betrayed the Earth Alliance and willingly joined ZAFT._"

"Fine, but if they turn on us, it's your ass I'm turning into the commanders," Yzak sternly warned Flay before opening the COM to the Dominion. "I am Yzak Joule of the Joule Team. Am I speaking with the captain of the Archangel-class vessel?"

"_I'm Natarle Badgiruel, captain of the Dominion,_" replied Natarle. "_You have my word that all crew members that were members of the terrorist organization Blue Cosmos are no longer aboard or alive._"

Yzak looked to the Archangel-class vessel and then gave a slight nod of approval and then opened a private COM to his team.

"Alright Joule Team, looks like we've got a mothership for ourselves," Yzak said to his mobile suit team. "Head to the Dominion and then let's get the hell out of the line of fire."

Yzak was then quick to look towards the Freedom and Justice and called out, "Get out of there. Freedom, Justice, they're gonna fire GENESIS!"

Once the mobile suits were recalled to the Dominion along with any surviving Strike Daggers that were willing to turn on the Earth Alliance, they withdrew from the line of fire of GENESIS. As for the three Gundams that were originally supposedly stationed on the Dominion, they were driven away by the Dominion. It was then that the super-weapon built by ZAFT appeared of nowhere and changed color like the G-Weapons with Phase Shift armor. The weapon was also charging up and preparing to fire at the Earth Forces' fleet.

After a few more minutes, the ZAFT super-weapon was ready to fire. A focused beam of coherent gamma radiation fired at the Earth Alliance's fleet, those loyal or under the control of Blue Cosmos. In a way I felt sorry for those who were forced to fight against their will, but unfortunately, it couldn't be helped. Yzak had instructed Natarle to withdraw and head to our team's hanger. When we got there, the mechanics were certainly surprised to see the Dominion in the team's hangar. Even though there were mechanics on board the Dominion, the ZAFT mobile suits still unloaded from the Dominion to be fixed the mechanics in our hangar. The pilots for the Strike Daggers were a bit cautious and afraid that the other ZAFT pilots were going to shoot them because they had been with the Earth Forces. I couldn't blame them, but it seemed that I was in charge of ensuring the Strike Dagger pilots weren't killed by Yzak's other subordinates. I didn't like being put on the spot, but I went to speak with Yzak on the matter.

"Why should we shelter more Naturals?" snarled some of the pilots of the Joule Team. "After all they were the ones who struck us with nukes in the first place!"

"Yeah, that's right," agreed another pilot.

"What about the Naturals who live in the PLANTS and those Naturals who weren't at Junius Seven when it got destroyed?" I countered back to both pilots. "What about me? I risked my life to try and warn you about the Earth Forces. Those Strike Dagger pilots were willing to turn on the Earth Forces because they were probably forced or the reason they joined the Earth Forces was corrupted into something they no longer believe in."

The two pilots glared at me and I glared back at them as I was firm in wanting the Strike Dagger pilots to remain with us.

"Why did you guys join ZAFT?" I asked both pilots.

"Why should that matter?" lashed back the pilot of a GINN.

"What gives any of us the right to be judge, jury and executioner?" I countered back as I remembered when I tried to get Kira to kill every single Coordinator, thinking they all deserved nothing more than death.

"Hmm... it sounds like you have some experience with this kind of situation," said Mrs. Joule as she came to see our team's newest acquisitions. "So, that's the Archangel-class vessel that defected from the Earth Forces. I must say that it looks rather impressive."

Before anything else was said, surprisingly, a 105 Dagger exited the Dominion with it's left hand clinched. A few of us, including Yzak's mother, became interested in what was in the hand of the 105 Dagger. Once the 105 Dagger was out in space, it opened its hand and released what looked like a body wearing a business suit. As I saw the body, I narrowed my eyes as I recognized the dead body as the leader of the terrorist organization, Blue Cosmos. Mrs. Joule noticed that I narrowed my eyes at the sight of the dead Blue Cosmos leader and asked, "Do you know who that was?"

"Oh I know who he was alright," I answered Mrs. Joule with venom in my voice. "That's Murata Azrael. I'm glad that he's dead."

Mrs. Joule could certainly sense my hostility as I told her and the others that the dead body was Murata Azrael. With a slight nod of approval, Mrs. Joule was pleased to see that he was dead and the 105 Dagger using it's beam rifle and incinerating the body of the Blue Cosmos leader. I lead the tour of the Dominion at Mrs. Joule's request. Being familiar with the Archangel certainly helped me out as I showed her the entire ship and introduced Commander Badgiruel to Mrs. Joule. I ended the tour with the mobile suit hangar and showed her the mobile suits that Dominion got. Most of the Dominion's mobile suits were Strike Daggers that the Earth Forces had manufactured in mass quantity. I noticed that two mobile suits looked similar to the Buster, but with beam sabers and not a Gundam head. And then of course there was the 105 Dagger that threw out and burned garbage.

"Thank you Chairwoman Joule, you won't regret allowing us to join," Commander Badgiruel said to Mrs. Joule as they shook hands.

"Make sure that I don't regret this," Mrs. Joule said sternly. "I have to see Chairman Zala at Jachin Due. It seems that he has a plan as to deal with the... Earth Forces."

Commander Badgiruel gave a slight nod as she saluted Mrs. Joule and was about to return to the bridge, when Mrs. Joule said, "I need you to come with me. Yzak will oversee your ship and the mobile suits being repaired and rearmed should the Earth Forces return."

"Understood, Chairwoman Joule," acknowledged Commander Badgiruel as she then followed Mrs. Joule.

While Yzak's mother was away, Yzak and I got rather... hmm... creative as we decided to pass the time. All of our mobile suits were being repaired and rearmed in case the Earth Forces were stupid enough to return to Jachin Due. Not much was going on and Yzak had pulled me away and into officer quarters wanting to speak to me privately.

"Look, I know we haven't spent much time together, but I really wanna spend as much time with you as possible," began Yzak as he then pulled out a small box. "I want you in my life and..."

I was certainly interested in what Yzak was saying, but I had a feeling of what he was going to say next."

"Flay Alster, will you marry me?" Yzak asked me.

My eyes widened and I covered my mouth in shock as he proposed to me and showed me the beautifully crafted diamond ring set a platinum band. The diamond was a princess cut diamond with two pear-cut diamonds on the side. It was certainly a beautiful ring and how could I refuse Yzak's proposal? I didn't give Yzak a verbal answer at first, my answer was simple as I crashed my lips on his in a deep and passionate kiss. Yzak was stunned at first but he kissed back with just as much as passion as I had.

Shiho's POV

Things seemed to be looking up for us in ZAFT. I had rumors that Moderates within the Atlantic Federation were planning a big operation and those were confirmed to be true. I went to look for Commander Joule and and the recently promoted Greencoat Lieutenant Alster. I searched all over the Dominion and then went to the officers quarters and heard something that I never thought I would hear.

"_Ah! That's right, you know that you deserve to be punished!_" I heard Flay shouting at Commander Joule. "_Now say it! I want you to say who is the only one who can punish you for naughty!_"

"_Uhhh... only you can punish me,_" Commander Joule replied in between moans coming from one of the officers' quarters.

"_Shout it out loud!_" demanded Flay in a controlling and aggressive tone.

"_Ah! ONLY YOU CAN PUNISH ME!_" Commander Joule shouted at the top of his lungs on the other side of the door.

Before I could hear anymore, I was quick to float away, but not before I heard Flay shout, "_Who owns your body to do with as she pleases? I want you to shout out who owns your body!_"

That was it and I didn't even hear Commander Joule shout out who owned his body, but I had a feeling that Flay might've talked him into sleeping with her. I certainly planned on talking to her later.

A couple hours later, I definitely talked to Flay about what happened in the Commander Joule's quarters. At first I was upset with Flay because she slept with Commander Joule. Then she showed me the engagement ring that she had around her neck on a necklace. I had mixed emotions about the engagement. On one side, I was happy for Flay, but on the other side... I was jealous as I had hoped that Commander Joule would've come to me first. Putting aside the jealousy, I took Flay to the mobile suit hangar to show her the two emblems she requested to be put on the left shoulder and the right shoulder of the Green Dagger. The first emblem on the left shoulder had a Sakura blossom with a mountain lion in front of the flower and what looked to be like the Master Sword from Zelda in between the Sakura blossom and the outstretched mountain lion. The second emblem had two suits of armor cloaked with a cape and ribbon crisscrossing each other. The suits of armor each had a sword in their hands and bowing to each other. I gave a grin as I saw both emblems , especially the second one as Flay had asked me about wanting to establish a peacekeeping organization that kept a watchful eye on all three factions to make sure the balance of power remained equal. We had discussed this after Flay had returned to the ZAFT of her own freewill. Apparently, someone from the Moderate faction of the PLANT Supreme Council heard about this and had told Miss Eileen Canaver as she too was interested in forming this peacekeeper organization.

"What should we call this peacekeeping organization?" I asked Flay.

Flay looked to me with a confident smile on her face and answered me, "We will be an organization with many eyes looking upon them. We shall call ourselves... Thousand Eyes."

Author's note: And cut! There, it's finally finished after taking so long. I apologize for the delays, I was busy with other projects. I'm going to take a 60 day hiatus from Twist of Fate. I got other projects and a few issues in real life I have to take care of. Please read and review. I would greatly appreciate it! Ja ne! ^_^


End file.
